True sky
by blacksky3434
Summary: Tsuna was ignored since he can remember, so he left his house. Now the time to get revenge has come. With new powers and new friends his revenge can finally be achieved. Pairing: Tsuna x Yamamoto. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

First story, hope you like it. If you have any comment, I will be glad to know about it.

* * *

The sky was totally black, without any star, cloud not even the moon. Wherever you look, you could only see the darkest color you have ever imagined. The temperature was low as it was midnight. This night, the sky was so dark, that even the streets looked creepier than the other days. The eternal silence was broken by the sound of a sigh.

"What a lovely night, isn't it?" A voice said while sitting on the roof of the house he was living on for now, looking at some imaginary point in the darkness.

The same voice appeared again. "The sky is totally black and nothing can be seen. It's like the sky is showing its true nature, or at least one of its two faces. Don't you think the same?" Finishing this question, a pair of orange eyes stared at a boy that appear from nowhere.

"Ma, ma. It's only a thought you had in your mind, but somehow I know it's true" Was the answer given by the boy. All that could be seen were a pair of amber eyes.

"Yeah. Now tell me why you are here, Takeshi?" The orange eyes watching the sky again.

"That would be my line Tsuna." The orange eyes stared back at Takeshi, expecting an answer. "Ma, ma, don't get angry. I'm here because you disappeared from your room."

"Were you trying to sneak in my sheets, again?" Takeshi hugged Tsuna once he finished talking.

"That's my room too." Suddenly, Takeshi turns the brunette, so that their eyes could meet. "And you love to sleep while hugging me." Tsuna's cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Stupid, how can you say that kind of things in the open? What if anyone hear you?"

"Then, they will know that I love you, Tsuna" Takeshi whispered to Tsuna's left ear.

Tsuna buried his face in Takeshi's chest. After a while, he turned his head so that he could face Takeshi. "Takeshi, will you always be with me?"

"Yes, Tsuna. You know I will" Takeshi kissed Tsuna's lips. "Always. After all you are only mine."

Both of them stayed at the roof, and Tsuna fall asleep while hugging Takeshi. And for Takeshi, he was staring at the sleeping Tsuna.

"Tomorrow will be the day when all our peace will end." Said Takeshi as his eyes were serious, like those of a hitman. "Tomorrow, is the start of your revenge Tsuna, don't you feel excited"

All the answer he got was the silence of the night. Then, he fell asleep cradling Tsuna in his strong arms. A smile could be seen in both of their faces as both slept closer to each other. Seeking for that heat that only the other one could give.


	2. At the mansion I

Hello, and thank you for reading this, I will upload this story every week. Since the next chapter all the other characters would be presented, at least 3 or 4 if not more. If you have any question about the story, ask me.

Thank you for reading. =)

* * *

The light was starting to bother Takeshi, so after some minutes he woke up. As he opened his eyes, he discovered Tsuna clinging to him. There was no possible way to get out of the bed without letting his Tsuna asleep in the bed.

"**Why are we here? Last night we slept on the roof" **Thought Takeshi.

"**Oh! Now I remember. Last night, about an hour after I fell asleep, I woke up because of the cold and brought Tsuna with me**" Takeshi said to himself.

"What a cute boyfriend I have!" Takeshi said as he watched Tsuna sleep.

"Wake up Tsuna! It's time wake up sleeping beauty!" A grin appeared on Takeshi's face as he tried to wake up the other boy, who was hugging him.

"No… Please, five more minutes." Tsuna said while been asleep, wanting to sleep a bit more, burying his face in Takeshi's chest.

"But Tsuna, we have to get ready. Remember what happen the last time you weren't in the room before all of them arrived!" Takeshi said with worried eyes and a playful smile on his face.

Suddenly the temperature of the bedroom decreased until you could see snow on the ground. A pair of orange eyes could be seen, and they looked dangerous, as if that boy was ready to kill someone. They were really scary. Takeshi had an amused expression.

"TH-THE-THEY WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Tsuna shout with a really scary tone of voice. "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

And finishing that, Tsuna was all clean and dress into a white tuxedo, orange shirt and tie and a pair of white shoes. Once he had dressed himself, he ran out of the bedroom, leaving Takeshi with a weird smile and several drops of sweat at the back of his head.

Out of the nothing, Takeshi started laughing. "Wow, Tsuna is just so funny and cute." His eyes turned nostalgic for a second while he was saying. "**I really hope for him to be the same as now. After all, seeing those ones who made you suffered can bring back some lost emotions and create new ones.**"

* * *

Meanwhile with Tsuna

Tsuna was running at full speed to ´that´ room. Fortunately no one was in the halls, so he didn't need to dodge anyone.

"**Where are they? I have to find them before that happens again.**"

Suddenly, Tsuna stopped and looked at the empty hall he just passed by. He started to look for anyone, but nobody was present.

"**Wait a moment. They aren't coming today.**"

A frown could be seen on his face, and his eyes been covered by his hair.

"**Takeshi had lied to me! Again!**"

He stared at a clock that was in the wall. "5 am, how dare he to wake me up so early in the morning." Whispered Tsuna in a low voice only he could hear.

"Takeshi!" Tsuna shouted with all his strength. It was heard in the entire mansion, waking up the ones who kept on sleeping. And starting some sort of problems with some overprotective ´big brothers and sisters´.

* * *

Who are these brothers and sisters? Will be revealed in the next chapter

If you have any preference for the brothers and sisters say it and I will include them in the next chapter.

See you soon!


	3. At the mansion II

A great scream could be heard inside the mansion. It last about 30 seconds, but it was so loud that some people who were outside jumped in fright because of the tone of voice. Even the birds stopped singing as they heard that scream, but after it finished they started singing again.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's room

"Ha, ha, ha. Seems he discovered it was just a lie. I expect he doesn't get angry at me." After he finished talking he got up from the bed to get ready for doing his morning exercises.

In another room far away from Tsuna's room

The room has light green walls, and a big window in front of the door. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, a TV in front of it and a pedestal table at the right. Next to the TV was a door that connected to the bathroom.

The bathroom was normal with all the things a classic bathroom had. It was a darker green than the room. In the bath there was a blond man with blue eyes. Apparently he was resting while the water fell from his head to the rest of his body. That was… until he heard the scream.

"Tsuna!" His eyes were opened at its fullest. Then he grabbed a towel and disappeared from the bathroom and the room, leaving a trace of dust.

At the kitchen

A woman that goes by the name of Aria was eating a slice of chocolate cake with a clear and bright smile in her face.

"**Mmm, so delicious! And there still are all the other desserts" **She thought as she was eating her cake.

The moment was perfect. The desserts were alone in that room without any kind of protection, and she without no one bothering her. Perfect. And a scream ruined all of it.

"Tsu-kun!" The spoon she was holding hit the ground as she started to run for her dear child. She was worried about what happened to him.

With Tsuna

A very angry brunette was walking through the hall, going back to his room.

"How dare you do that to me, again!" said while entering his room looking for Takeshi. Once he realized he wasn't there anymore, he started taking out all of his clothes, sending them to the floor. After taking out his clothes, he was in boxers.

Suddenly, the walls and all in the hall start shaking. Tsuna was surprised and thought it was an earthquake until he could see a woman running at full speed. When Tsuna finally recognized the woman, he started sweating bullets.

"**Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't shouted so loud.**" He thought as some sweat drops could be seen from behind.

Aria got to Tsuna and started inspecting his body before hugging him without letting him breathe.

"Are you okay my baby? I hear you screaming and get so worried that I came here from the kitchen." Said Aria.

"I'm fine, but Takeshi ma.." Tsuna couldn't answer as Aria interrupted him.

Aria's worry face changed into a really scary face that could send shivers to anyone who saw her.

"That idiot did something to you again. Don't tell me he…" She said as she saw all the clothes in the floor.

"No it's not wha…" Tsuna tried to explain, but was interrupted by Aria.

"How dare he take my baby's innocence without even asking me?" Said Aria while Tsuna value the concern his mother had. "At least, he should have taped it, so that I could see it all." And the love feeling Tsuna had, vanished in a second.

"Mom! How can you say something like that?" Ask Tsuna.

"Well, you are very cute and I think that you first time woul…" Aria was interrupted by Tsuna.

"I'm not referring to that. What I mean is …" Tsuna couldn't answer as the door was opened and a blond man could be seen.

"Is everything okay? I hear Tsuna screaming Takeshi's name!"The blond man said while looking inside the room. Then, he noticed some clothes in the floor and the same idea as Aria got his mind. "I will definitely kill him!" The blond man said before running out of the room.

Aria and Tsuna were sweating at what they saw. Tsuna decided to clarify all. "Mom" He called to attract Aria's attention. "It's not what you think." Tsuna started talking what happen since he woke up. "… and that's all. Also, before I forget, I forbid you to want any video about what happens inside my room."

Aria got a little depressed about it but agree to it. "Tsu-kun, better get up and tell Giotto everything before a disaster occurs." She said while smiling a little. "Afterall I don't want Takeshi to die before he makes you his." After this she exited the room while some things were threw to the door and Tsuna was red as a tomato and thinking ´why me´.


End file.
